


Writing for my Original HQ Characters

by heonie_bun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, kaede is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonie_bun/pseuds/heonie_bun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaede goes on many adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing for my Original HQ Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! So I have a couple of oc ideas and this was the first one. Ryoko does not in fact belong to me but to my friend Creature-Kitten on tumblr.  
> Kaede does belong to me.  
> I do not own Haikyuu or the pokemans.  
> Enjoy.

Kaede opened up his 3ds excitedly. The Buneary he had named after his friend, Ryoko was finally evolving. The small bunny had gotten a lot bigger than he thought. He saw that it’s evolution had a more anthropomorphic form, which he thought was actually kind of neat.  
As Ryoko entered the door, Kaede saw his Lopunny and he just stared at it. He didn’t know what to say. Lopunny was downright…well; sexy. It looked like it was based off of those playboy bunnies. He spun his desk chair to Ryo who sat on his bed.  
“So, I named a pokemon after you and it evolved.” He said hoping he wouldn’t think wrong of how the mon looked. Ryo looked at the other’s 3ds and looked very happy to be named after a cute bunny, but after studying its design he looked concerned.

“Are you calling me a furry…?”


End file.
